how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to display all partitions in the computer in unix
This howto will display all the partition of all hard drives in your computer mounted or unmounted. =Tools= * df - man df * mount - http://linux.die.net/man/8/mount * fdisk - * blkid - * lsblk - =Methods= Using /proc/partitions # Execute: cat /proc/partitions #* or open it in any text editor,viewer or pager # Example output: major minor #blocks name 3 0 40209120 hda 3 1 24579418 hda1 3 2 72292 hda2 3 3 3092512 hda3 3 4 12458407 hda4 3 64 78150744 hdb 3 65 78148161 hdb1 22 64 30015216 hdd 22 65 30009388 hdd1 33 0 40146624 hde 33 1 40146403 hde1 33 64 19551168 hdf 33 65 19551073 hdf1 Using df The df command will only show you mounted partitions, but can give you useful information. See man df for the many useful options Example output: Filesystem 1K-blocks Used Available Use% Mounted on rootfs 110993628 96457144 8978528 92% / /dev/root 110993628 96457144 8978528 92% / tmpfs 1284140 2312 1281828 1% /run rc-svcdir 1024 84 940 9% /lib64/rc/init.d cgroup_root 10240 0 10240 0% /sys/fs/cgroup udev 10240 0 10240 0% /dev shm 1284140 4 1284136 1% /dev/shm /dev/sda2 1032088 438276 541384 45% /boot 192.168.2.2:/mnt/HD_a2/ 960404328 128027208 832377120 14% /mnt/dlink_nas_vol2 Using mount The mount command will only show you mounted partitions, but will give you all the details of the mount *Execute: mount -l *Example output rootfs on / type rootfs (rw) /dev/root on / type ext4 (rw,noatime,user_xattr,barrier=1,data=ordered) proc on /proc type proc (rw,nosuid,nodev,noexec,relatime) tmpfs on /run type tmpfs (rw,nosuid,nodev,relatime,mode=755) rc-svcdir on /lib64/rc/init.d type tmpfs (rw,nosuid,nodev,noexec,relatime,size024k,mode=755) sysfs on /sys type sysfs (rw,nosuid,nodev,noexec,relatime) debugfs on /sys/kernel/debug type debugfs (rw,nosuid,nodev,noexec,relatime) cgroup_root on /sys/fs/cgroup type tmpfs (rw,nosuid,nodev,noexec,relatime,size0240k,mode=755) cpuset on /sys/fs/cgroup/cpuset type cgroup (rw,nosuid,nodev,noexec,relatime,cset) cpu on /sys/fs/cgroup/cpu type cgroup (rw,nosuid,nodev,noexec,relatime,cpu) cpuacct on /sys/fs/cgroup/cpuacct type cgroup (rw,nosuid,nodev,noexec,relatimepuacct) freezer on /sys/fs/cgroup/freezer type cgroup (rw,nosuid,nodev,noexec,relatimereezer) udev on /dev type tmpfs (rw,nosuid,relatime,size=10240k,mode=755) fusectl on /sys/fs/fuse/connections type fusectl (rw,relatime) devpts on /dev/pts type devpts (rw,nosuid,noexec,relatime,gid=5,mode=620) shm on /dev/shm type tmpfs (rw,nosuid,nodev,noexec,relatime) /dev/sda2 on /boot type ext2 (rw,noatime) usbfs on /proc/bus/usb type usbfs (rw,noexec,nosuid,devmode=0664,devgid=85) Using fdisk *Execute: fdisk -l ** you may have to run this as root *Example output Disk /dev/sda: 160.0 GB, 159998918144 bytes 255 heads, 63 sectors/track, 19452 cylinders, total 312497887 sectors Units = sectors of 1 * 512 = 512 bytes Sector size (logical/physical): 512 bytes / 512 bytes I/O size (minimum/optimal): 512 bytes / 512 bytes Disk identifier: 0x56fcd9b7 Device Boot Start End Blocks Id System /dev/sda1 * 2048 83888127 41943040 7 HPFS/NTFS/exFAT /dev/sda2 83888128 85985279 1048576 83 Linux /dev/sda3 85985280 90179583 2097152 82 Linux swap / Solaris /dev/sda4 90179584 312497886 111159151+ 83 Linux Disk /dev/sdb: 1000.2 GB, 1000204886016 bytes 255 heads, 63 sectors/track, 121601 cylinders, total 1953525168 sectors Units = sectors of 1 * 512 = 512 bytes Sector size (logical/physical): 512 bytes / 512 bytes I/O size (minimum/optimal): 512 bytes / 512 bytes Disk identifier: 0xa8cdaecb Device Boot Start End Blocks Id System /dev/sdb1 63 1060289 530113+ 82 Linux swap / Solaris /dev/sdb2 2088450 1953520064 975715807+ 83 Linux /dev/sdb4 1060290 2088449 514080 83 Linux Partition table entries are not in disk order Disk /dev/sdc: 4095 MB, 4095737344 bytes 241 heads, 62 sectors/track, 535 cylinders, total 7999487 sectors Units = sectors of 1 * 512 = 512 bytes Sector size (logical/physical): 512 bytes / 512 bytes I/O size (minimum/optimal): 512 bytes / 512 bytes Disk identifier: 0x20202020 Device Boot Start End Blocks Id System /dev/sdc1 63 160649 80293+ 0 Empty /dev/sdc2 160656 7999486 3919415+ b W95 FAT32 Using blkid *Execute: blkid ** you may have to run this as root *Example output /dev/sda1: UUID="2C3822FE3822C6A4" TYPE="ntfs" /dev/sda2: UUID="0f6a17c9-a7d4-48eb-8740-f54c624121f3" TYPE="ext2" /dev/sda3: UUID="8b083002-4f78-4b6f-8fd7-7d8bbcbd1b6c" TYPE="swap" /dev/sda4: UUID="29127f13-f7e4-4189-b3e6-efa2f7ad9dca" TYPE="ext4" /dev/sdb1: TYPE="swap" /dev/sdb2: UUID="47cb8357-ddf6-42ea-9c64-9add6c49a157" TYPE="ext2" /dev/sdb4: UUID="3d352bc0-4936-42f0-a8f6-8235d89c02e2" TYPE="ext2" /dev/sdc2: LABEL="VAMPIRE HAR" UUID="B0EC-1054" TYPE="vfat" Using lsblk *Execute: lsblk *Example output NAME MAJ:MIN RM SIZE RO TYPE MOUNTPOINT sda 8:0 0 149G 0 disk ├─sda1 8:1 0 40G 0 part ├─sda2 8:2 0 1G 0 part /boot ├─sda3 8:3 0 2G 0 part SWAP └─sda4 8:4 0 106G 0 part / sdb 8:16 0 931.5G 0 disk ├─sdb1 8:17 0 517.7M 0 part ├─sdb2 8:18 0 930.5G 0 part └─sdb4 8:20 0 502M 0 part sdc 8:32 1 3.8G 0 disk ├─sdc1 8:33 1 78.4M 0 part └─sdc2 8:34 1 3.8G 0 part =Related= * Guide into free partitioning software for your hard drive From HowTo Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Howto